


A Tear

by 1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deceased Pet, Emotional, Flashbacks, M/M, Pork Cutlet Bowls, Sad, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337/pseuds/1337
Summary: One night, when Yuri was mourning for his deceased dog, he is overwhelmed with emotion.





	

Yuri raised his head, tears welling in his eyes. Why did he come down here? The shrine dedicated to his deceased dog Victor loomed overhead in the dimly lit room.

The dog was his only companion growing up. His peers made fun of him, shunned him, for his love of figure skating. Only when he made it big would anyone give him the time of day. The one saving grace in these dark times was his hero, his passion, his obsession, Victor Nikiforov. 

It all came back to him. The long nights he spent awake waiting for Victor's performance, the days in the rink he spent rigorously training, imitating the one he loved. Victor was his purpose for living.

There was no one to share this dream with but the dog in the photo before him. Another wave of sadness came over him. He broke down completely, tears flowing like a river. 

"Victor," he sobbed uncontrollably. "Victor Victor Victor Victor."

The door slid open. Yuri gasped and turned to face Victor. Yuri's heart fluttered. How long was Victor listening to his pathetic crying? 

Undeterred by the fear written across Yuri's face, Victor crouched down in front of him and reached his hand out. "What's wrong, my little pork cutlet bowl?" He brushed the tears off Yuri's face. The candles from the shrine made him look almost angelic. 

The sensual touch of Victor's hand allowed Yuri to relax. He buried his head into Victor's shoulder, it was soft and inviting. Victor opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He ran his fingers through his pupil's untidy hair attempting to calm him down.

Once again the house was silent. Yuri had stopped his crying and turned his attention to the majesty in front of him. "Victor..." Victor embraced him harder to silence him.

"It's okay, Yuri. I'll keep you company until you feel better," his Russian accent was music to Yuri's ears. The room seemed a little warmer, a little brighter, with Victor around. 

Time passed, and Victor was getting restless. Deep down, he knew exactly why he followed Yuri here. Was this the right time to make his move? Yuri was probably tired out from his emotional outburst, but this is the most private moment they've had in weeks. 

Another precious moment passed the two by. Yuri began pulling away from his lover's embrace, preparing to go to bed, but Victor had other plans. After Yuri turned away, Victor pulled off his shirt to reveal his masculine figure.

"Yuri, before you go, I want you to remember something," The pants followed the shirt to the floor. It's not the first time they've seen each other naked, far from it, but this was the first time it was intentional. Yuri fell to the floor in shock.

"V-Victor? Is t-this what I think it is?" his voice was quivering with lust and confusion.

"Ever since I've arrived in this country I waited for this moment. Yuri, this is true eros, sexual desire. Th-"

He couldn't finish the speech he prepared in his mind for the occasion before Yuri had tackled him like a wild beast. Yuri peeled off his clothes, just another distraction in the way of Victor. 

"Yuri, I never thought you would be so rough," Victor commented. Yuri was still recovering from the fall.

"I'm not the innocent young man you remember. My whole world changed the day you arrived on our doorstep," Yuri explained.

Yuri didn't know what to do next. This was his first ever sexual encounter, and to make matters worse it was a male. He was lost in a sea of masculinity. He had no time to ponder, Victor was waiting.

In a leap of faith he reached blindly for Victor's manhood. What he expected, not even he knew. Cold, hard, everything he remembers from his own. Something was... off. What he held required both of his hands. The bulbous flesh he held could not belong to his beloved Victor.

It had a face. It had a beard. It was holding pork cutlet bowls. Victor and Yuri screamed and covered themselves up in unison.

"Am I interrupting something?" The alien creature spoke calmly.

*

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" Ki-Adi-Mundi chuckled, the laugh of a wise old Jedi. Yuri was devouring his pork cutlet bowl, the crying made him hungry. Victor poked at his lightly, disappointed his intimate moment was interrupted.

"You've already asked that question 3 times!" Victor slammed the table, sending his bowl tumbling to the floor. Ki-Adi-Mundi remained as tranquil as ever.

"My apologies, I just wished to share my stories across the galaxy." 

"You couldn't have picked a worse time." Victor was still fuming. Yuri raised his hand in front of Victor to stop him from getting up. It was Yuri's turn to calm him down.

"He gave us free pork cutlet bowls, Victor. If you want, we can head up to my room and pick up where we left off..."

"Don't you want to hear about how I survived Order 66?" Ki-Adi-Mundi pleaded. The couple walked out the door, leaving Ki-Adi-Mundi all alone with his partly eaten pork cutlet bowls.


End file.
